Por un Beso
by belen.maidana.3388
Summary: Las chicas ya están cursando el 3ro de Preparatoria, y todas ya están en una relación con sus respectivos novios, excepto Aiko y Onpu, pero podrán darse cuenta de los sentimientos que tienen por la otra tras un simple beso. Yuri, Aiko x Onpu.


Advertencia: Este fanfic tiene contenido yuri (amor entre chica y chica), si no te gusta este tipo de genero, no lo leas y si lo haces has el favor de no criticar, en cambio si te gusta este tipo de genero, eres bienvenido a leerlo, espero les guste, sin mas, empecemos.

* * *

Las clases habían comenzado Doremi, Hazuki, Aiko, Onpu, y Momoko ahora eran estudiantes de 3ro de preparatoria, hasta el momento todo iba muy bien para ellas, Hazuki llevaba una relacion estable con Masaru ya desde el 1ro de secundaria, Doremi ahora tambien estaba en una relacion con Kotake desde las ultimas vacaciones, Momoko tambien estaba ahora en una relación con Okajima quien le había pedido que sea su novia al finalizar el 2do de preparatoria, mientras que Aiko y Onpu por el momento no estaban en ninguna relacion con nadie y tampoco mostraban interes en ningun chico.

La ceremonia de comienzo de clases había finalizado tanto en la escuela de Doremi y Aiko, como en la de Hazuki, en la de Momoko y la de Onpu, así que las cinco amigas ahora estaban caminando juntas por las calles Misora

Doremi: ¡ah! Y ¿saben? Mi hermana Popu ahora esta saliendo con Kimitaka

Todas: ¿heeeeeee?

Doremi: si, Kimitaka volvio a Misora hace un mes y hace dos semanas le pidio a Popu que fuera su novia y ella dijo que si

Todas: ¡aaaaahhhhh! Que bien (contentas)

Onpu: gim, sabia que al final los dos estarían juntos

Aiko: ja, oigan canbiando de tema ahora tengo entrenamiento de acletismo ¿quieren acompañarme?

Doremi: gracias por la invitación Ai-chan pero ahora voy a ir a ver a Kotake a su entrenamiento de futbol, asi que ya me voy adios (se va)

Aiko: ¡oh! Bueno, ¿tu nos acompañas Hazuki?

Hazuki: lo siento pero el padre de Masaru acaba volver de Alemania y voy a ir a visitarlo, nos vemos (se va)

Aiko: esta bien, tu si vas a venir ¿verdad Momoko?

Momoko: sorry es que le prometí a Okajima que iría a su templo a practicar kendo con el, pero nos vemos luego, bye bye (se va)

Aiko: al parecer todas ya tenían compromiso

Onpu: sabes, debo ir a mi trabajo a las 4 hs, pero ahora estoy libre ¿Qué tal si yo voy contigo Ai-chan?

Aiko: ¡ah! Eso me gustaria, gracias Onpu

Onpu: (sonrie) him, pues vamos entonces

Aiko: si

Entonces ambas se dirigen al entrenamiento de Aiko, y Onpu estuvo ahí todo el tiempo viendo entrenar a Aiko, hasta que llego el momento del descanso así que Aiko fue con Onpu.

Aiko: Gracias (agarando una botella de agua que Onpu le había ofrecido)

Onpu: sabes, en realidad eres muy buena Ai-chan

Aiko: no soy tan buena, solo me esforcé mucho, es todo

Onpu: se ve muy duro

Aiko: si, pero la competencia es el proximo mes y me esfuerzo mucho porque es lo que me gusta

Onpu: sabes, a mi me pasa lo mismo con mi trabajo, es un poco duro pero me esfuerzo y doy lo mejor de mi porque es lo que me gusta y porque quiero ser una estrella a un mas grande

Aiko: ¿a si?

Onpu: aja

Aiko: mmm, creo que tenemos algo en común ¿no?

Onpu: mmm, creo que si

Entonces llego el auto de la mamá de Onpu para llevarla a su trabajo, ella fue y se subío al auto.

Onpu: adiós Aiko, nos vemos mañana

Aiko: adiós Onpu, y gracias por acompañarme al entrenamiento

Onpu: no hay de que, adiós (el auto arranca)

Aiko: adiós

Una vez sola Aiko recogió sus cosas y se fue a su casa, una vez en su casa Aiko se dio un baño y en su habitación secándose el cabello se puso a pensar en lo que hizo hoy Onpu

Aiko: mmm, Onpu en realidad es una buena amiga

Despues de ese dia Aiko y Onpu se volvieron mas cercanas, bueno no tannnnn cercanas porque Onpu estaba la mayor parte del tiempo ocupada en su trabajo, pero ahora cada vez que podían se veían, y salían juntas, también con Doremi, Hazuki, y Momoko, pero cuando ellas tenían alguna cita con sus novios, Aiko y Onpu salían juntas, algunas veces también Aiko solía acompañar a Onpu a su trabajo así como Onpu la acompañaba a su entrenamiento.

Un día, Onpu tenia el dia libre y decidió acompañar a Aiko a su entrenamiento, debido a que Doremi, Hazuki, y Momoko tenian otro compromiso con sus novios, ahora estaba atardeciendo, el entrenamiento había finalizado, Aiko se había cambiado de ropa y ahora ella y Onpu estaban sentadas bajo un árbol contemplando la puesta de sol.

Aiko: aaahhhh (suspirando), hoy fue un largo día

Onpu: si, y debió ser mas duro por tu entrenamiento

Aiko: si, pero eso no me detiene, la competencia será muy pronto

Onpu: si lo se

Aiko: himmm, haaaa (innalando y exalando) oye, ¿recuerdas el día que nos peleamos?

Onpu: him, si, estábamos en 4to de primaria

Entonces empiezan a recordar esos momentos

Aiko: eramos niñas, eramos aprendices de brujas

Onpu: estaba la tienda magica, Majorca, Lala y las demás hadas

Aiko: y Hana (terminando la frase de Onpu)

Onpu: si (con un poco de nostalgia), todas hemos crecido mucho

Aiko: si como pasa el tiempo, aun siento que era ayer cuando todas entrabamos en la primaria, y mira ahora estamos en 3ro de preparatoria

Onpu: jajaja, si

Aiko: jaja,… ¿y te diste cuenta de algo?

Onpu: ¿eh?

Aiko: tu y yo somos las unicas de nuestras amigas que no tienen novios

Onpu: ¡ah! Es cierto, tu y yo no estuvimos en una relación en mucho tiempo, ¿por que crees que sea?

Aiko: creo que es porque nunca nadie nos intereso

Onpu: es cierto

Aiko: Onpu, a ti ¿hay alguien que te guste?

Onpu: uh! (se ruboriza) pues no, no hay ningún chico que me guste

Aiko: ¡chico!

Onpu: eh?

Aiko: dijiste que no había ningún CHICO que te gustara, o sea… ¿Qué puede haber una chica que te guste?

Onpu: ¿¡Que!? ¿¡Que cosas dices!?... ¿a ti te gusta alguna chica?

Aiko: (se ruboriza) ¿¡Que!? ¿¡de donde sacas eso!?

Onpu: ¡la que piensa eso de otra es porque ella puede serlo! (se acerca mas a ella)

Aiko: (se enoja un poco) ¿¡co- como crees!?

Onpu: ¡tranquila!, de ser así no tendría nada de malo

Aiko: ¿en serio?

Onpu: si!, ¡después de todo nadie elige de quien se enamora!

Aiko: ¡me sorprende que seas tan tolerante con eso!, ¡ya no eres esa niña consentida de la primaria!

Onpu: ¿¡niña consentida!?

Aiko: ¡si!, ¡creo que eras bastante consentida en ese entonces!

Onpu: ¿con que si? (entonces se abalanza sobre ella haciendo que caiga sobre el césped con Onpu sobre Aiko)

Aiko: ¡ah!, ¿Qué haces? (sonrojada)

Onpu: te demuestro que no soy una niña consentida (acerca mas su cara a la de Aiko) y también pruebo si a ti realmente te gustan las chicas

Aiko: ¿¡Q- que!? ¿¡a que te refieres!?

Onpu: sshhh (le susurra al oído) confía en mi, no voy a morderte

Aiko: ah!? (muy sonrojada y asustada)

Entonces antes de que Aiko lo notara Onpu acerco sus labios a los de ella y la beso dejándola totalmente sorprendida

Onpu: hum, justo como lo pensé

Aiko: ahh (sonrojada)

Entonces el teléfono de Onpu empieza a sonar

Onpu: ¿si? (atiende)

Aiko: ah… /

Onpu: esta bien, ya voy (cuelga) era mi madre, me necesitan para grabar un disco (se levanta) nos vemos (se va mientras Aiko la sigue con mirada)

Aiko: :o

Aquella noche Aiko estaba recostada en su cama con los ojos abiertos como platos, pasaba los dedos por sus labios mientras recordaba aquel beso que había dado Onpu

Aiko:… Onpu…

A la mañana siguiente era sábado por lo tanto no había clases y Aiko quiso ir a la casa de Onpu para hablar de ocurrido ayer

Aiko: umm / (toca el timbre)

Entonces ella abre

Aiko: Ah! Hola!

Onpu: hola

Aiko: yo… quiero que… que hablemos de lo que paso

Onpu: ah.. ¿de que hablas?

Aiko: lo que paso ayer

Onpu: no, no, no paso nada

Aiko: ¡no finjas!, ¡tu me besaste!

Onpu: oh.. si, y… (la jala hacía adentro de la casa y cierra la puerta) ¿a ti te gusto?

Aiko: EH!?

Onpu: si, no me dijiste si te gusto, y no me gustaría saber que no te gusto mi beso, a mi gustaría saber que te gusto mi beso, y si no te gusto me gustaría que me lo digas tu misma porque…

Aiko: Si!

Onpu: ¿Qué?

Aiko: que si.. me gusto tu beso… ¿¡pero como es que con eso te hizo dar cuenta de que a mi me gustan las…!?

Onpu: ¡se reconocerlo!

Aiko: ¿¡pero como¡?, ¡no me digas que tu ya has…!

Onpu: la verdad.. no era la primera vez que lo asía

Aiko: ¡Onpu!, ¿¡tu eres… les…!?

Onpu: hum, supongo que ya no puedo negarlo mas

Aiko: :o

Onpu: n.n ¿quieres ser mi novia?

Aiko: =O … tu… ¿novia?

Onpu: sip, mi novia

Aiko: h- ¿hablas en serio?

Onpu: si, ¡igual! ¡tranquila!, tienes tiempo para pensarlo, para meditarlo, ¡estoy un poco ansiosa!, ¡pero igual! ¡piénsalo!, porque de seguro no estas acostumbrada a salir con mujeres, tal vez es nuevo para ti, por lo que te voy a dar un tiempo razonable de… ¡una hora y media!

Aiko: ¿¡Que!?

Onpu: No!, tienes razón, ¡mejor una hora! ¡con eso basta y sobra!

Aiko: No!, no!, ¡mejor cuatro horas!

Onpu: ¿¡cuatro!?, ¿¡cuatro horas!?

Aiko: si, si

Onpu: esta bien, te daré cuatro horas, pero igual entre que pin que pan que estábamos hablando el tiempo esta pasando, por lo tanto quedan 239 minutos, paso un minuto que estamos hablando, ¡el tiempo pasa!

Aiko: Si! Si! Ya entendí! (entonces vuelve a abrir la puerta y sale de allí)

Onpu: u.u

Aiko: /

Entonces Aiko estuvo todo el día dando vueltas por toda la ciudad pensando bien en que le iba a responder a Onpu, no iba a negarlo, si le gusto ese beso, y mucho, y la verdad siempre le había atraído Onpu, era linda, inteligente, y talentosa, no le sorprendía que tuviera a tantos chicos babeando por ella, es decir ¿Quién no lo haría?, y eso sin contar que es una super estrella, lo tenía casi todo, ella era… ¡pero! ¿¡que es lo que estaba pensando!?, ¿Cuándo es que empezó a ver a Onpu de esa manera?, ya hace tiempo atrás había empezado a sentir algo extraño cada vez que ella se acercaba o solo cuando pensaba en esto, incluso algunas veces había soñado con ella, ¿Qué significaba esto?, ¿acaso estaba enamorada de ella?... todo apuntaba a que si, y ahora que ella le había pedido para ser su novia ¿debía aceptarla?, ¿pero como reaccionarían sus amigas al respecto?, tendría que ir a preguntarles.

Entonces Aiko se dirigió hacía donde estaban sus amigas, y es las encontró en una heladería, hablando entre ellas, así que les acerco.

Doremi: Aiko!

Hazuki: ¿Cómo estas?

Momoko: ¡Good afternoon!

Aiko: hola chicas… amm

Doremi: ¿Que te pasa?

Aiko: hay una pregunta que quisiera hacerles

Hazuki: ¿y cual es?

Aiko: bueno… ¿Qué opinan… de la… homosexualidad?

Doremi: Uh!? :o … bueno… ¡no se!

Aiko: : ( ¿¡como que no sabes!?

Doremi: Bueno… supongo cada decide si les gustan los chicos o las chicas

Aiko: y.. ¿no tienes problemas con eso?

Doremi: No, ¿Por qué?

Aiko: ¡No! ¡nada!... y.. Hazuki ¿tu que piensas?

Hazuki: no tengo ningún problema con eso, a fin de cuentas uno no decide de quien se enamora ¿o no?

Aiko: oh… ¿y tu Momoko?

Momoko: I do not see problem, creo que uno tiene derecho de estar con la persona a que le hace feliz, no importa que sea hombre o mujer

Aiko: ohh :o

Doremi: ¿Por qué nos preguntas esto?

Aiko: ¡No! ¡no! ¡por nada! ¡solo curiosidad!, gracias (entonces sin mas que decir sale corriendo del lugar)

Todas: ¡Ai-chan!

Hazuki: ¿Qué es lo que le pasa?

Entonces Aiko marco el numero de Onpu y la cito para que se reúnan en la playa en una hora. Y así como lo acordaron Onpu fue a la playa donde Aiko la había citado

Aiko: ¡Onpu! (camina hasta donde esta ella)

Onpu: ¡Ai-chan! hola

Aiko: .. hola (sonrojada)

Onpu: ¿y bien? ¿ya sabes que decirme?

Aiko: antes de contestarte, quiero hacerte una pregunta

Onpu: ¿y cual es?

Aiko: tu… ¿Qué sientes por mi?

Onpu: Oh!, ¿yo? (se sonroja)

Aiko: si… o acaso… ¿ese beso para ti no significo nada?

Onpu: bueno… si, de echo… hace ya tiempo que e estar siento algo por ti… al principio estaba confundida… pero ahora lo tengo claro… tu me gustas Ai-chan… por eso quiero que seas mi novia, ¡claro si es que tu quieres!

Aiko:.. ¡Si quiero!

Onpu: Uh!?

Aiko: ¡tu también me gustas Onpu!, ¡y por eso quiero ser tu novia!

Onpu: :D (entonces se le abalanza en sima en un gran abrazo)

Aiko: jejeje

Ambas se separan para mirarse a los ojos y luego se acerca la una a la otra para fundir sus labios en un tierno beso.

Fin.

* * *

Hola, bueno solo les quería decir que perdón por estar muy anactiva en Fanfiction, es que eh estado muy ocupada con la escuela, youtube, y además de que ahora también estoy escribiendo historias en Wattpad, pero voy seguir con mis historia, esta la había empezado a escribir cuando tenía 14 años, pero debido a que no tenía muchas ideas de como seguir escribiéndola la había dejado durante un tiempo, durante un laaaaaaargo tiempo, hasta que al fin me decidí en terminarla, es el primer fanfic yuri que escribo así que no se si me quedo bien, pero bueno espero les haya gustado, nos vemos. Sayonara.


End file.
